


A lesson in not being responsible

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Concubine Mitaka, Emperor Hux, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hux decides to play hooky with his favorite concubine.





	A lesson in not being responsible

    Being the Emperor is a time-consuming, nerve-frazzling job. Some days, some times, things go smoothly and people just listen to what Hux has to say and do what he says to do.  Unfortunately, more days people seem to delight in testing the newly appointed Emperor's patience. His new subjects seem to realize that he cannot afford to destroy every planet, kill everyone who irks him. It would make things easier in the short term, for sure, but Hux now has to think of an even longer term, on a much wider scale than before. He is defintely going to go grey well before his time.  
  
    While he has always been a stickler for the rules, Hux is begining to see the value in playing hooky every once in a while. He does occasionally just need a few minutes to clear his head, get a better grasp on a situation. And if it makes a dignitary he particularly despises wait longer than expected, that is just an added bonus. They deserve to suffer like they seem to enjoy making him suffer. It really is only fair.  
  
    That is how he finds himself sitting on a bench in the harem's gardens, getting drenched in the pouring rain with his favorite concubine instead of the council room sitting across from obscenely obnoxious dignitaries. He should be responsible and get to the meeting. But if would be more sensible to just call the meeting off. After all, he is already going to be more than an hour late by the time he gets dried off and changed. Not to mention, Dopheld seems to be quite comfy snuggled back against Hux's chest. Disturbing his darling concubine seems like a crime. If the storm gets worse then Hux will have to insist they return indoors for safety's sake. Although, nursing a sick concubine back to health would surely trump matters of state, right?  
  
    When Dopheld takes one of his hands in both of his and begins to massage it with clever fingers, Hux nearly forgets all about the awaiting dignitaries. He nuzzles against Dopheld's cheek, reaches up with his free hand to gently tug at Dopheld's chin-length locks. He adores the way they curl every so slightly now that they are longer than regulation. Even more, Hux loves the moan that a light tug will draw from Dopheld's pouty lips. Sadly, kissing in the rain does not quite live up to expectations.  
  
    As the storm picks up, Hux ushers Dopheld back inside. He quickly sends a message to have his meeting cancelled before he joins Dopheld for a hot bath. His concubine has already started drawing their bath when Hux enters the spacious bathroom. Despite the chill he feels brought on by the wetness of his clothes, Hux waits to watch as Dopheld peels his soaked clothes off before ridding himself of his own burdensome robes. The hungry look Dopheld gives him as he sheds the last of his clothes sends a shiver through Hux that has nothing to do with the cold. Hux almost wishes that he could clone himself and send his clones to deal with his duties while he stays happily locked up with his concubines.  
  
    The water is hot enough that it is almost painful as he sinks in to join Dopheld in the tub. They resume their earlier position with Dopheld curled up against Hux's chest. The heat of the water and Dopheld's bare skin seem to leech any remaining tension and thoughts of meetings and politics from Hux's body and mind. They resume lazily kissing, Hux enjoying kissing in the bathtub much more than outside in the cold rain. He also much prefers being able to run his hands over his concubine's bare skin to having a frustrating layer of clothing between them. Dopheld seems to hold Hux's opinion about matters if his quiet mewls are any indicator. There are some serious perks to playing hooky, Hux decides.  
  
    After having finished with their soak, they towel off and curl up in Dopheld's bed. The bed is toasty warm, and Dopheld fits perfectly in Hux's arms. It is too alluring of a setting for Hux to not decide to take the next morning off, too. If the universe wanted Hux to learn a lesson about being a responsible Emperor, it really should not have let Hux ever meet Dopheld. This is definitely not his fault.


End file.
